


Promises

by suzannahbee123



Series: Rules Series [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much smut, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: Bucky makes good on his promise in Teasing.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct continuation from Teasing and features anal sex and double penetration with a dildo so read with caution.

Bucky wasn’t fucking kidding, I thought to myself as the damn butt plug gently started to vibrate inside me again as we danced, making me glad for a moment that I did still have my thong on, doing it’s best to keep the toy inside me. My steps faltered and Bucky caught me, ginning like some kind of mischief god.

When Bucky had put the plug inside he had shown me the remote for it and said that he would keep it with him. The rules of this game? Bucky wouldn’t leave my side if he was going to turn it on, the vibrator wasn’t to be turned on when I was talking to someone and, most importantly, if it started to get too much or if I thought I was going to cum, Bucky would make our excuses and take me upstairs.

“How’s that feel, Y/N? Dancin’ with all these smart lawyers, rich pricks who probably ignore their wives… knowin’ you got a plug vibrating inside you…”

“Shut up, Bucky!” I gasped, wrapping his arms tighter around my middle for a minute and pressing my backside against his crotch so he could feel what it was doing.

“Nuh uh… none of that, sugar.” I was suddenly spun, dipped across his arm and kissed as the song ended. Bucky pulled away and I stared up at him. “I am gonna make you cum so hard when I get you alone. This hotel is probably gonna ban us for life.”

“Best make the most of it then, babe.” I whispered, breathlessly. The vibrations were starting to feel very, very good. I moaned in Bucky’s arms and rested my forehead against his shoulder and he took the signal and turned it off. Just in time, thankfully, as Matt Murdock came by with Elektra.

“You guys enjoying the party? You deserve to let off some steam, Y/N.” Matt said, good naturedly. “You know, Bucky, Y/N here is the best legal secretary in the state and she’ll make a brilliant COO one day… if she can ever learn to take a break once in a while. Honestly, the amount of times I’ve told her to get out on time…”

I glared at my boss, “You nark, Matt! How-”

“Hey, I know my girl is a damn workaholic, I’m proud of her though, you know? Not everyone is lucky enough to find a job that they love and are amazing at and gives them the opportunity to learn so much. Maybe you should raise her salary if you appreciate her so much, huh?”

Now I stared at Bucky in despair… these fucking meddling men… what the hell was their problem?!

“Actually, that’s what I was coming by to say.” They both laughed at mine and Bucky’s stunned faces, “All the partners are just going round to our secretaries. Your salaries will be raised by 15% starting January 1st and your bonus scheme is being looked at, too. Have a great rest of your evening.”

We stared after him and his wife as they left, laughing merrily to themselves at how they “got me”. Matt was going to be in sooo much trouble come Monday… let’s see if he can beat his last record for how many meetings he can fit in one day now…

“Hey…” Bucky lifted my chin so I could meet his eyes and he placed a soft kiss to my lips, making me smile against him. “I know that look, Y/N. Don’t you be planning vengeance on your boss! He’s just given you a fuckin’ raise!”

“B-but-!” I sputtered indignantly, “H-he told you that I… uh…”

“What? That you don’t fucking take your proper breaks like you’re supposed to? You don’t eat like you’re supposed to? Work late and get up early and cancel our plans because you’re so dedicated to your job and your friends?” Bucky raised an eyebrow at me, “Like I didn’t fuckin’ know, Y/N. You do what you have to do, I’m here for you, okay? I’ll cook your meals and put you to bed exhausted and take you out… You’ve done the same for me.”

“I love you, Bucky Barnes.” I grin at him, “You’re the best and sexiest guy a woman could ever ask f-foor!!” I drew the last word out on a breath because Bucky went and turned the damn plug back on.

“Y’got that right.” Bucky replied. “Now, say g’night to your friends… I’m takin’ you upstairs, and that ass is mine tonight.”

***

We fell into the suite Bucky had rented for the night, hands roaming everywhere and mouths following as much as possible. I shoved Bucky’s jacket from his shoulders and went to work on the buttons on his shirt, desperate to have his skin under my palms after a full day of barely being able to do more than kiss him.

“Y’feelin’ desperate or somethin’ Y/N?” Bucky demanded against my jawline.

“Oh fuck you, pal! It’s your fault!” I growled, “Teasing me all damn day and-” I grunted as I yanked his shirt from his pants and, finally, got my hands on that perfect fucking torso, “Woo hoo! Now you’re mine, Barnes!”

I was kissing down the strong column of his throat and pressing myself as close as possible to him, revelling in the feel of that smooth, firm skin. I could feel Bucky’s rock hard erection against my thigh and my need for him to be inside me almost floored me. I had completely forgotten about what Bucky promised.

“Damn right I am. Except… you’re out of your damn mind if you think you’re doing your thing tonight, sugar.” I was spun in his arms so my back was against his chest and Bucky arched my neck with a gentle grip in my hair. Meeting my eyes, Bucky took a grip of the buckle on my dress again, and yanked on it, hard enough for it to tear.

“Hey! No! This is fucking rented you asshole!” I screamed out, “Why the fuck-?!”

“Goddamn it! I’ll buy the fucking thing for you, Y/N! And pay to get it fixed! Just shut the fuck up and walk over to the bed and lay on your stomach , okay?!”

I rolled my eyes at his irritation at me but didn’t say anything else… I was suddenly feeling nervous. I stepped out of my dress and then my thong. I lifted my foot to take my heels off but Bucky shook his head at me, predatory gleam in his eye and his desire for me tenting the front of his trousers.

I bit my lip looking at it, again feeling trepidation at the thought of finally having that fucking thing inside my ass… Jesus it was going to hurt…

Bucky frowned and pointed to the bed and I walked slowly towards it, trying to make a show of it, knowing he would be catching glimpses of the plug. I knelt on the bed and slowly lowered myself across the sheets, burying my face in the covers.

I turned my head to look at him as he stripped down to nothing, the sight of him naked never ceased to make me sigh in joy. Bucky was so incredibly beautiful… not just that body and face (even though he could probably launch more ships than Helen of Troy, if he so desired), it was _everything_ about him. Bucky’s generosity, his humour, his warmth, his dedication to his job and encouraging me with mine and _never_ , not _once_ , ever giving me shit for occasionally putting work first and for always doing everything he could to make whatever time we had together, special.

Like right now, Bucky wasn’t going to just lay himself across me and fuck me, this was going to be long and sweet and I would be made to feel as treasured and loved as any one person could when they were getting fucked in the ass.

I jumped as his palm trailed leisurely across my back, down between my shoulder blades and over one buttock, stopping to squeeze the globe for a moment.

“You sure about this, Y/N? We don’t have to, you know.”

I smiled and raised my hips, “I want this, Bucky. Please?” Bucky groaned and lay down next to my on his side so he could look over me.

“We’ll go slow, okay? I want this too but if it gets too much, I’ll stop. We’ll try another night.”

I rolled my eyes, nerves making me frustrated, “Oh don’t be such a baby! This is going to be perfect- ow!” I jumped and squirmed when he landed a warning smack against my right ass cheek. It didn’t actually hurt, but it had done what he wanted and I shut up.

“No sass from you about this or I’ll leave this fucking plug in and you can suck me off instead, okay?” Bucky’s hands were both on my shoulders now, rubbing in the softly scented oil he had pulled out from a drawer. “I wanna be careful… I don’t want to fucking hurt you, Y/N.”

I was beginning to feel the effects of the massage and sighed gently, “You could never hurt me.”

Bucky’s hands went lower, over my ribcage and to my lower back, “I love you, sugar… just relax.”

I didn’t stand a chance… both metal and flesh hands worked together to somehow create the most exquisite contrasting feelings across my skin and I could almost _feel_ myself melting and sinking into the mattress. Bucky kept on murmuring endearments to me, his hands going up and down my skin, his soft plump lips occasionally following. Eventually he got to my backside and began the massage again on my buttocks, relaxing me further and further…

I barely felt it when he removed the plug but I noticed it’s absence immediately and let out a low whine.

“Shhh… open those legs again, Y/N… show me that pretty cunt…”

My legs spread of their own volition and his warm flesh hand started working more of the oil into my pussy, massaging my most private area and nudging my clit with his fingers repeatedly. I started keening and moaning again, my hips rocking against his hand to increase the friction against my clit.

“It’s okay, darlin’… let go for me…” Bucky whispered and I heard the squeeze of a tube and then he was using his metal fingers to rub the lube against my ass.. pushing those gorgeous digits into me and scissoring them gently and I screamed out helplessly as I came.

“There ya go… relax baby… let it all out…” Bucky continued to finger my back passage and he shifted behind me, raising my hips further and shoving a pillow underneath them to keep them elevated. “Hey, look at me, Y/N.”

I turned my head to meet his eyes, “Hey.” I was still blissed out and could barely manage to whisper the word. Bucky chuckled and began rubbing lube over his erection.

“You ready Y/N?”

“As I’ll ever be. Go slow?”

Bucky leant over me and pressed his lips to mine, kissing me softly, sweetly… making me impossibly more relaxed and pliant. I felt the first nudge of his cock at my asshole, hitting the fingers that were still holding me open and I instinctively flinched.

“Hey, if you’re not ready then-”

I pushed my hips back against Bucky’s crotch to stop him moving away, “No! Don’t stop! Please? I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise, Jesus Y/N.” Bucky grumbled but moved from kissing my mouth to my neck… over my shoulders…

The first push of his cock inside me _did_ burn. There was no way it wouldn’t and I did let out a small hiss, but, I was genuinely relaxed and ready for it, it really did help. Once Bucky had gently pushed past that ring of muscle, the head of his dick now firmly wedged inside me, the pain rapidly dissipated and I began to feel so _full_.

Bucky grunted and moved his hips forward a little more… a little more… I was pushing back against him and before we knew it, he was sheathed inside me completely, his hips flush against my cheeks.

“Oh… fuck…” I moaned into the sheets, this felt so incredible… completely different to how he felt in my cunt… it was soo much snugger back there and the feeling of fullness was amazing. I clenched down, involuntarily, and Bucky hissed and moaned.

“Don’t- ah! Shit, Y/N! Don’t _do_ that, woman! I’m already about ready to blow my fucking load! I’ll start fucking you way too hard!”

“Do it, Bucky!” I giggled and goaded him, “Doesn’t this feel amazing?!”

“Ahhhh, fuck!” Bucky pulled out and shoved back in slowly. I groaned and gripped the sheets harder. “Again, Bucky!”

Bucky’s hips snapped back and forwards again, driving me into the mattress.

“Shit, babe! Again! Fuck me, Bucky!”

I almost heard his control snap in my ear. I got one bruising kiss to my lips, then he rose up on his knees, took a firm grip of my hips in his hands, and started fucking my ass in earnest. I was pushing my hips back to meet every one of his, moaning and panting brokenly, the sounds of Bucky’s own bliss pushing my own pleasure higher.

“This feel good, Y/N? You like me fucking your tight ass, huh?”

“Oh, fuck _yes_ , Bucky!” I released my death grip on the sheets and lowered my hand down my body and in between my legs, dipping them into my entrance and bringing the slick back up to rub circles against my clit. I started moaning continuously, the heat in my lower belly almost boiling and-

My hand was removed from my cunt and I was pulled up to be flush against Bucky’s chest. “Who the fuck told you that you could touch yourself, huh, Y/N?” Bucky’s thrusts had slowed and he was now gently rolling his hips, barely pulling out, “I told you, you ain’t doin’ what you want tonight, I’m makin’ these rules, sugar.”

The hand still shining with my juices was raised and Bucky sucked my fingers clean, “I ain’t never getting over your taste, baby. I ain’t never letting you go. You’re fuckin’ perfect, you know that?!”

I couldn’t answer, I was hovering on the edge of the most incredible release that I knew I would ever have…

“Hold on, sugar. Got one more surprise for you.” Bucky growled, then, next thing I knew, I was facing the ceiling, Bucky underneath me still firmly inside my ass and my legs were spread wide, a foot on either side of his hips. There was the sound of some rummaging then, the unmistakable sound of something vibrating and I craned my neck to see what it was Bucky was doing but he placed his metal palm firmly over my neck, holding me back against him so I couldn’t move. “Hold on… I’m gonna make this so great for both of us… I promise, darlin’.”

The dildo came into my line of vision and I groaned at the first touch of it against my lower lips, “Oh… Buckyyyy.” I squeezed my eyes shut as Bucky gently pushed it all the way into me and the top part rested against my clit, the vibrations shooting straight through me. “Fuck… Y/N… Please tell me that this feels fucking good for you, too…”

I couldn’t speak, even though I wanted to. The feeling of being stuffed by both Bucky’s cock and this fucking dildo robbed me off all my higher thinking and all I was capable of responding with was a nod of my head.

“Move on me, sugar. Bounce on this dick.”

As soon as Bucky gave that command, I snapped and I started rolling my hips and bouncing shamelessly as I had been told, Bucky was fucking me relentlessly with that dildo and growling and moaning in my ear, I was climbing higher and higher…

“Oh, fuck! I’m gonna cum! Shit! UGH!” Bucky suddenly slammed his hips as hard as he could and held them against me, shooting his release deep inside me. That feeling, coupled with how he pushed the vibrating dildo into me and him biting down on my shoulder hurtled me into the most powerful orgasm I have ever had. I could hear myself screaming at the ceiling and thrashing against him but I was absolutely powerless to stop myself.

Slowly, we both stilled and Bucky removed the toy from me, kissing against the back of my neck. Then, he rolled so I was on the bed back on my front and I whined when he pulled out of me, suddenly feeling incredibly empty.

“Shit… I need to get you cleaned up but, I don’t think I can move right now, Y/N.” Bucky chuckled lightly and pulled me to him, “Hey, talk to me, are you okay? Did I hurt you? I got a bit carried away, I’m so sor-”

I slapped his arm, or, well, it was more of a very light brush of my fingers because I was nearly unconscious but he got the point. “Bucky… you are the most… I mean… I don’t know what I did to deserve you… thank you. That was so… this was beautiful, babe.”

I said all this to the little hairs on his chest because my neck didn’t want to hold my heads weight and look up at Bucky’s face. He heard the words though, and pulled me closer, tipping my face up so he could kiss me. Then kiss me some more. The kiss got ever deeper but it wasn’t leading up to anything… it was speaking all the words that we both wanted to say but didn’t have the adequate brain power (in this moment, anyway) to say.

The phone in the room rang, making us jump and Bucky rolled to grab it. “Yeah? What is it?”

I tried to move and got slightly further up the bed but winced when I felt the pull at my back side. Damn. I was hoping that it wouldn’t feel like this… I kind of wanted to do it again, soon. I pouted to myself as Bucky wrapped up the phone call and smiled at him when he hung up and rolled his eyes, “What was that about?”

“Uh… someone put in a noise complaint about us, sugar. I think we might get banned after all.”

I blinked and stared. Bucky stared back.

We both broke and snorted at the same time, creasing with helpless laughter at the thought of actually getting banned from this hotel for having sex too loudly. Bucky crushed me to him, placing kisses against my hair as our laughter died down. When it stopped he pulled away and looked at me.

“I love you, Y/N. Thanks for letting me be your first.”

“I love you too. And right back at you.”

I thought Bucky was going to say something else to me but he seemed to stop himself at the last second, instead, he stood and pulled me up with him, “Come on! Time to get showered! Gotta get you nice and clean for round two!”

I laughed but I was pretty certain he was kidding. I hoped he was, anyway. 

 


End file.
